Want Some? Maybe Just One Bite
by Intense Innocence
Summary: Sasuke is enjoying a piece of pizza. Naruto wants some... Fluffy! Implied SasuNaru. Cute oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or anything else in this story!**

**_A/N:_ **Hey there! It's another cheesy fluffy Naruto One-shot! I wrote this with my sis… so don't give me all the credit here, but reviews are more than welcome; tell me what you all think!

**Warnings: **Implied Naru/Sasu… lotz of fluffy cuteness! But nothing dangerous I promise! It's pretty mellow! And there are NO spoilers… so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Want Some?**

**_Maybe Just One Bite…_**

_By: Intense Innocence_

Sasuke was eating a piece of pizza on a Sunday afternoon.

Sitting across from him at the table was Naruto. He eyed the slice hungrily. Fresh mozzarella cheese strung from Sasuke's lips at each bite he took.

Naruto drooled.

Sasuke, who was looking down at the pizza, now looked up at Naruto. Their eyes met.

Naruto blinked. "Hi…" He said nervously , smiling in a goofy bliss at he warm pizzalicious smell that drifted his way.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Loser." He murmured.

Naruto's eyes narrowed immediately and he sat back in a huff. "Pig.." He muttered back.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked in a fake rage.

"Oh nothing, nothing……Sasuke-Piggy…" Naruto whispered to the pizza-scented air.

Sasuke glared at the remark. "You're the pig!"

"Whaaat?" Naruto asked in a rage. "How can you EVEN say that! You're the one stuffing your face!" Naruto huffed.

"You ALREADY stuffed your face!" Sasuke yelled back, taking another bite of the Italian 'gourmet.'

"Tch. Yeah but that was like… **_Ten_ **whole minutes ago!" Naruto cried back, now glaring heatedly at Sasuke.

"Well is that _MY _fault that you ate it in three bites?" He said back.

"Well I--- is it _MY _fault that you eat like a snail!" Naruto retorted, leaning back in his chair with a harsh snort.

"It's good for you." Sasuke said, chewing the pizza enthusiastically slower.

"It is not." Naruto disagreed childishly, peeking out at Sasuke through closed, indignant eyes.

"It allows you to enjoy the… _delicious _flavor…" Sasuke said, drawing out the word, delicious.

Naruto's tongue tingled with excitement and his taste buds swelled. "Can I have —" Naruto stopped his seemingly pathetic question, and instead brought up a comeback.

"--- I mean—you don't have to chew _so_ _slow_ to taste how…yummy and delicious it is…" Naruto said slowly, his eyes watering along with his mouth at the thought of greasy, cheesy, saucey, delectable, goodness.

"You taste, it longer." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's face. This was fun.

Naruto 'hmphed' at Sasuke's smirk, and cringed as he slipped a pepperoni into his Uchiha-ish mouth. This was _NOT_ fun.

"mmm" Sasuke said/sorta/ in a low deep voice at the 'goodness' of the Pizza.

"Jerk." Naruto blurt out, sticking his tongue out at his teammate.

"_What.?" _Sasuke said, sounding hurt and offended.

"You heard me." Naruto replied sounding just as hurt and offended.

"You're right. I did." Was all Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He pouted and raised his feet to rest on the table relaxedly.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with disgust, "Get your feet down, slob."

Naruto's gaze turned abnormally angry, he'd had enough of Sasuke's know-it-all attitude. "Fine!" His scream echoed through the room, and he flew his feet off the table.

Another mistake…

The chair legs seemed to buckle beneath him, and Naruto felt gravity pulling him down. His arms spread like wings if an eagle—but he didn't soar. The chair tipped, and the blonde ninja fell backwards with a thump.

_Oh man, _right in front of Sasuke too… how pathetically… embarrassing.

Sasuke put his pizza down, upon seeing his teammate tumble backwards. He scooted outhis chair and bent under the table, peering at the boy on the ground. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, although he tried to hide it.

Naruto closed his eyes, and blew out a breath of hot air as the humiliated blush situated on his cheeks. Sasuke's chuckling floated all around him. "Shut-up and help me up, Stupid-Sasuke!" Naruto cried totally dazed, and undoubtedly embarrassed.

"Ever heard of something called manners?" Sasuke said, ceasing his laughing, and folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. He scooted to the back of the chair, and sat there.

Naruto growled. "Yeah, but I never thought you knew what they were, idiot-Sasuke!" He huffed and rolled over out of the chair, resting on his stomach, and rubbed his head tenderly where it had collided with the ground. "Jerk…" He muttered into the tiled floor.

"What do you want me to do, go kiss it better, because you're an idiot and hurt yourself?" Sasuke asked, full of thoughts.

"Well, it's all _your_ jerky fault!" Naruto told him off, and then smirked at the ingenious idea forming in the back of his mind. "I wanna bite of your pizza." He settled finally.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked, seeing his half eaten bites taken off of the triangle.

Naruto nodded into the ground, and rose up slightly, giving a small groan. "Yup… you owe me." He said softly.

"Hmm… not that much left. You better hurry." Sasuke chided, taking three more bites from this pizza, eating them quickly.

"Hey you jerk!" Naruto yelped and scrambled to his feet quickly, eyes widening as the once ginormous slice was slowly being wittled away by Sasuke's hungry teeth.

Sasuke watched Naruto with a smirk and set the slice between his lips, "Come and get it…" He mocked, smirking around the cheesy crust.

Naruto gulped hungrily and gasped as Sasuke's tongue began bringing the small piece further into this mouth, like a deadly conveyor belt.

Only like three more bites left…

And Naruto's blue eyes flared with cerulean fire.

Two more bites left; and Naruto lunged forward, taking the remaining bite of crust between his own teeth.

Fiery sapphire met with sizzling grey, their eyes locked in mutual protest.

The cheese tickled Naruto's tongue—it was good—so soo gooood! And he inched forward a bit- trying to get a bigger bite…a bigger, nummier bite.

Sasuke was frozen, teeth sunken half way into deep-fried dough, and Naruto only…_one bite away…_

That's all there was left—one bite…

"_I want it"_

Both boy's thought at once, and each took the last bite, both being forced to stop in the center of the meaty pepperoni…

Heated blushes rose on already scarlet cheeks, and both took their bites fiercely, pulling away in an instant, warm, gooey cheese clinging to each separated piece in a long connecting string, before a tug broke it off in the center, and the two boys were left to slurp it up into, now un-hungry full mouths.

Naruto stared, blushing deeply. Sasuke blinked, blushing even deeper. Then both boys turned away. Naruto picked up the fallen chair, and Sasuke placed the empty plate into the sink.

Naruto broke their uncomfortable silence. "uh…thanks Sasuke…that was really _really _good."

Sasuke just shrugged coolly, "No problem."

Naruto swallowed and sat back down at the table, and Sasuke did the same—both secretly wishing for just one more bite.

That is until…

Sasuke picked up his soda, taking a refreshing swig from the sugary concoction, and Naruto eyed it thirstily.

"Uh, Sasuke…?" He trailed, almost longingly.

Sasuke sighed and lowered the can from his lips. "Want some?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Uh, maybe just—one little sip…" Naruto bit his lip—grinning boyishly.

Sasuke tilted the can, hearing the sugary juice slosh around inside…

"Hmm…not that much left. You better hurry." He said, lifting the can to his lips and taking a couple of gulps quickly.

Naruto gasped silently, and pulled the can away in lightning speed…only a few drops came to trickle down the wannabe Hokage's chin.

He looked over at Sasuke—His mouth was full of sweet, icy, soda-pop…

Naruto grinned at Sasuke's smirk… Just _one _sip left.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: **Okay everyone that's it, it's done! Hope you all liked it! Give me some reviews and tell me what ya think! 


End file.
